Good Buu vs. Basil (Base/Drug-induced power up)
Good Buu vs. Basil (Base/Drug-induced power up) is a tournament match between a good version of Majin Buu - Good Buu and a member of Trio De Danger - Basil. Prologue In the anime, Grand Minister explains the rules for the fights: there will be one-on-one matches in order, there is no time limit, and the winner will be chosen if his opponent surrenders or is unable to continue fighting. Roh greedily asks Grand Minister if there are any prizes, and the Grand Minister answering the purpose of this match is solely to provide anticipation for the tournament and to show Future Zeno what a tournament is. Sidra nervously asks if they will be destroyed on the spot if Zeno considers the fighters to be boring, and Grand Minister answers about its possibility, as all is as Zeno wills it. The Grand Minister calls for the two beginning fighters to go to the stage, Basil, the youngest, goes first. Just like they decided, Goku decides that the first fighter will be Buu, but the group notice that Buu fell asleep during all of the talking. Beerus quickly orders Mr. Satan to wake him up, Mr. Satan wakes Buu with a chocolate bar, promising more if he goes to play with Basil. Buu agrees and heads to the ring. With both fighters present, Grand Minister announces the match to begin. Battle Basil quickly goes on the offensive and kicks Buu around, showing that his fighting style revolves around using his legs in a kickboxing-like method. The two Zenos are impressed with Basil's speed. As Buu lays on the ground motionless, Basil comments about what a real buffoon he is, and Supreme Kai and Beerus are worried as Roh arrogantly smirks. Lying on the ground, Buu grins. Basil quickly gains the upper hand and beats down Buu, who is not taking the fight seriously and thinks of it as a game. Goku goads Basil into showing his full power to get Buu's attention, which leads to Basil using his ultimate attack. As Roh claims victory, Buu emerges with a hole in his stomach, but he is otherwise unmoved. Basil and Roh are awed to see this. This had Mr. Satan injured during the attack, falling unconscious, Seeing his best friend's suffering, Buu becomes very enraged to the point where he effortlessly beats Basil and knocks him out of the ring. However, since neither Zeno is satisfied with the fight, Basil is allowed to get back into the ring. Roh gives Basil a drug that makes him far more powerful. Although Beerus demands that Basil is disqualified for obvious cheating, Zeno ignores this whatsoever. The Grand Minister announces that the rules will be improvised as the tournament goes along. Basil overpowers Buu and seemingly beats him, which causes Roh to prematurely gloat about the "superiority" of Universe 9. However, an enraged Buu emerges unscathed and launches a Majin Kamehameha at Basil. This inflicted extreme damage to him, although, Basil appears to be unscathed, as he approaches Buu, his body cramps and collapses due to the side effects of the power-up drug he dosed, returning to normal in charred rags afterwards, the Grand Minister clinches Universe 7 the victory. Aftermath As the Universe 9 team laments Basil's loss, Lavender commenting that if he had been allowed to kill his opponent, then he would have won. Gohan volunteers to fight next against Lavender, who is allowed to kill to his heart's content. Category:Battles